


The best bad idea

by Leximuth



Series: Short Stories [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:38:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leximuth/pseuds/Leximuth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skyfire would like to do something for them. They'd like him to do them. It all works out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The best bad idea

When the battle is over and all is said and done - when the casualties have been ferried safely to medbay - when everyone, Autobot and Decepticon alike, has been brought home to rest and recharge - Skyfire retreats to his tiny lab. It may not be much but it's his.

So it is entirely surprised and more than a little unwelcome when someone says, "Well hello there, what have we here?"

Skyfire's targeting is locking on as he turns, still keyed up from dodging laser blasts, but it falls away like dew when he realizes it's no Decepticon standing there. "I'm sorry," he says quickly, "I didn't realize it was you, Sunstreaker. You surprised me."

"It bothers you," Sunstreaker says. Skyfire can't quite parse the non sequitur. Sunstreaker huffs softly, steps inside and lets the door shut behind him. The light is dim in here, spotlit in places with work lights. "When they get hurt. It bothers you, doesn't it?"

"Yes." Skyfire aches a little. He can see Sunstreaker's shoulder sparking slightly but knows better than to offer to help. "It... doesn't bother you."

"Nope." Sunstreaker watches him narrowly. Skyfire knows what Sunstreaker is expecting - disapproval, upset, an attempt to inflict guilt and shame. Skyfire simply nods, accepting.

Sunstreaker doesn't trust that, Skyfire can tell. There's nothing he can do about it though. Skyfire sighs internally. "Is there something I can do for you, Sunstreaker?"

The answering grin is sudden and bright and it throws him. "Hear that?" Sunstreaker laughs, cocking his head a little. "He wants to do something for us."

Sideswipe's laugh comes out of nowhere, sharp and intrusive, and Skyfire can't help jumping. Sideswipe himself follows, sliding out from between two shelves he couldn't possibly have hid behind to drape himself over his brother. "Yeah," he drawls, "I heard that. What d'you think he could do for us, hm?"

"There _is_ just one of him," Sunstreaker agrees. His purr is a dangerous thing.

"I think there's plenty to go around," Sideswipe says.

Skyfire can't speak at all. Their smiles are sharp as knives but he can't find it in himself to be afraid.

"What do you think, Skyfire?" Sideswipe asks, all gently mocking consideration. "Should we share, or should we divvy you up between us?"

"Yes," Skyfire whispers. It's a long moment before he realizes why they just grin at him. "I... Is this a good idea?"

Sunstreaker makes a long drawn-out sound, something that sounds like yearning, and his eyes are hungry on Skyfire. Sideswipe's fingers clench hard on his brother's shoulders. Skyfire doesn't quite understand but the more their hunger flares the more he wants to bow before it. He _wants_ to yield to them. He wants them to tell him what's expected of him.

"It's probably a very, very bad idea," Sideswipe says softly. "That's never stopped us before."

Skyfire thinks it probably is a very bad idea. He thinks he should tell them why. He thinks they already know.

"Yes," he says. "Yes. Please."


End file.
